tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
My Charming Side
This is the forth episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Tromp Stomp One person from each tribe will use a grappling hook to retrieve three bags of balls. Once they have the balls, they will use a catapult to launch those balls into a series of five baskets. The first person to get one ball in each basket wins reward for their tribe. Reward: Campfire Food. Winner: Maui Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading The Blind One person from each tribe will be the caller. The rest of the tribe will be blindfolded and paired up. Using only verbal commands, the caller will direct their tribe mates to collect ten items scattered in the field. Once all ten items have been collected, the caller will direct one pair out to find a set of keys. Those keys will unlock a chest. The first tribe to get their chest and all ten items back to the start wins immunity and the reward. 'Winner: ' Oahu Story Night 8 Oahu returns from Tribal, happy with their decision to vote out Liam. Andrew states that now they can be more united and can win more challenges. However, both Aivars and Violet still feel on the outs and worry about their position. Day 9 The two tribes meet at Heroes Arena for their next reward challenge. The Maui tribe is happy and even applaud to see Liam gone. Jeff asks Oahu to put someone up for the challenge and they select Aivars, meaning Megan will compete with him for reward. Aivars gets an early lead as Megan struggles getting her first bag. As Aivars gets his third bag and begins untying, Megan gets her first bag. She soon gets a hang of the hook and by the time Aivars sinks his first ball, Megan brings back her third bag and begins untying her bags. After getting her five balls, Megan sinks her first ball on her first try. Shocking everyone, Megan's aim is amazing, sinking her balls on her first or second try. Aivars begins to panic and manages to sink his second ball. However, he is no match for Megan as she sinks her fifth ball, winning reward. She chooses Ray to go with Aivars. On their way to Exile, Ray tells Aivars that Megan is his closest ally and that they are with Hannah, Kathy, Carl, and Geoff. Knowing they are on the outs, Aivars tells Ray he and Violet are on the chopping block and that they will be willing to flip to his alliance come a swap or merge. The two then shake hands. At Maui's camp, Chris goes to Carl and asks why Megan chose Ray so fast when she won. Carl, also wondering the same thing, goes to ask Megan. Hiding her allegiance to Ray, Megan says she wasn't really thinking and just chose at random. Chris then goes out to get wood and try to find the idol. He goes around the woods, searching for any place the idol could be. At camp, Geoff begins to wonder where Chris is. He goes out to the woods. Just then, Chris manages to find the idol and stuffs it in his show. Geoff comes by, asking what he is doing. Chris then says he needed help bring back the wood and was gonna come back to get it. Geoff, not suspecting a thing, helps Chris with the wood. Meanwhile at Oahu, Violet goes on a walk with Andrew to talk game. She says that she thinks Luke is hiding the idol and is a threat. Andrew agrees, sharing the same worries. If asked if it is possible to flip and get rid of Luke, Andrew tells Violet that if Cody and Christine are willing to do it, he'll do it. Day 10 At Maui, Carl and Geoff discuss Ray. Geoff brings up how he believes he is overplaying and it could spell trouble for them at a swap or merge. He also brings up the possibility of blindsiding Ray. However, Carl says he does not want to do that, citing his loyalty to the alliance and he won't go back on it. Seeing Carl as blindly loyal, Geoff decides to cut down strategy talk with him for the remainder of the game. At camp, Hannah begins to miss her mom. She goes on about the things they went through together and how hard it is for her. Despite not liking Hannah, Danielle comforts her to try and get her on her side at the vote. At Oahu, Andrew and Christine go out to search for the idol. Luke watches them, smirking and decides to join them so they don't get suspicious. After an hour of searching, they come up empty handed. Christine asks Luke where he thinks the idol could possibly be. Lying, Luke says he doesn't. However, the two see through the lie and agree to vote him out soon. Day 11 The tribes meet for their next immunity challenge as Aivars and Ray return from Exile. When asked who they are sitting out, Maui sits out Taylor. Since only seven will compete in the challenge, Oahu sits Aivars out while Maui also sits out Ray. The caller for Maui is Geoff while the caller for Oahu is Andrew. Geoff only focuses on one pair at a time, confusing the other two pairs. Andrew, however, keeps track of the three pairs while they go out and collect their items. This allows them to collect their items at a much faster rate. Carl yells at Geoff, telling him to direct him but is ignored. Laura and Luke come back with their tenth item and run out to get their key. They son return with their key and Andrew unlocks their chest, winning them immunity. Maui returns to camp and the majority alliance of six goes off to talk strategy. Geoff apologizes for losing the challenge for them but is forgiven. Ray then brings up how Danielle is a social threat to go far. However, Hannah and Kathy disagree and bring up how Chris is a strategic threat. Megan brings up their earlier agreement to not vote Chris out, due to his strength. The swap is then brought up and how Chris will flip. The alliance then splits up as Chris and Taylor walk up to join them. Ray and Megan go for a walk down the beach to talk about their alliance. Ray says they may need to vote for Chris just to make their alliance happy. Megan, surprisingly, says they won't have to if she is able to convince everyone to get rid of Danielle. When asked how, Megan says she is gonna bring out 'my charming side.' Megan then approaches Hannah, Carl, and Geoff. She is told the three of them have agreed to vote out Chris. Megan then tells Hannah about Danielle's disdain for her. When questioned, she brings up the times Danielle has rolled her eyes and walked away whenever Hannah spoke. She then uses her charm to try and convince the men to vote out Danielle. It seems to work as the three talk about possibly voting Danielle. Meanwhile, the minority alliance agree to try and vote Geoff as he screwed up the challenge. However, Chris contemplates using his idol. At Tribal, Geoff messing up during the challenge is brought up. Geoff acknowledges it and says he was forgiven by his tribe. However, Danielle denies talking to Geoff as he has not spoken to anyone outside his alliance. When asked who the alliance is, Kathy, Geoff, Carl, Hannah, Ray and Megan raise their hand, confirming they are in the majority. Ray says that they are a tight group and will not turn on each other, so Chris, Danielle, and Taylor's days are numbered. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Megan managed to sway the rest of her alliance and Danielle is sent home 6-3. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Ray annoys Chris * Heavy rain hits the tribes * Luke gets in trouble Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water